AT Truth or Dare
by Fionna158
Summary: Welcome to the AT truth or dare show! I'm your host and we accept crazy dares and truths and the characters are forced to do them and answer them! Come on and join us even give us some truths and dares!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Me: Welcome all of you to my AT TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!

AT main characters: What the what?!

Me: LET'S GET THIS STARTED! Also if anyone wants to co-host just ask. One of you maybe perment. *smiles*

Finn: Who are you?!

Me: SIT DOWN AND DON'T ASK QUESTIONS OR I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY YA BUTT!

Everyone: *sits*

Me: Good boys and girls. Now since this is our first show I make the truths and the dares!

Jake: NO!

Me: Yes! Now the first *pauses* FINN! I dare you to put on a blue dress designed by Silvia. You can't take it off until the end of this episode.

Finn: Aw barfs.

Silvia: *gives dress to Finn and help him put it on*

Everyone else: *laughs*

Me: Now Now, you guys will have your turn.

Marshall: What happens if we don't do it?

Me: I'll kill you and I'll kill the person you love. Sorry Silvia.

Silvia: SAY WHAT?!

Me: Now, Jake and Cake take Finn and Fionna's swords and destroy them. *smiles evily*

Jake & Cake: *destroy Finn & Fi's swords*

Finn & Fionna: NOO! *about to cry*

Me: Now all of you dye your hair red. Marcy and Marshall don't even suck the red out of it. I mean it.

Everyone: *sighs* Fine.

~1 hour later

Me: I think Finn looks better with red hair. Don't you think Flame Princess?

FP: Um...

Me: Now I have a truth, Finn who would you date and marry, Marcy, Flame Princess, PB, or your own sister!

Marshall: NOT COOL!

Silvia: I agree with him!

Me: LET FINN ANSWER YA BITCHES! OR I WILL SEND MY CHICKEN ON YOU INCLUDING NEMO MY DOGGIE!

Everyone goes silent

Finn: I would choose FP because she's sweet, kind, pretty and adventurous. *blushes*

FP: *blushes* Thanks.

Me: Marshall's turn! Truth: Would you kill Silvia or burn your axe base.

Marshall: 0_0 Dude that is just wrong, but I would burn my axe base because I can't kill my girl.

Silvia: *blushes*

Me: AWW! SO SWEET! I LOVE IT!

Jake: Girl you're crazy.

Me: I know. :)

Marcy: Weird.

Me: Now back to this! Last truth of the night. This is for everyone... If this were to continue would you cry?

Everyone: YES BECAUSE YOU'RE CRAZY AND JUST FUCK YOU!

Me: I know I'm crazy, but I have feelings! *starts to cry*

Finn: Oh we're sorry. We didn't mean it.

Me: *smiles* Yay! It worked! Now this is the end so give some truths and dares! Give them to me! Also if you want to be mah co-host saw it in the reviews! Do it!

The chicken: Julia does not own any of the AT characters. She only owns Silvia and herself.

Me: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! MAH CHICKEN TALKED! *runs for mah life*

Fionna: *sighs and turns off the camera*


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Me: Welcome back to the AT Truth or Dare show!

The chicken: Julia does not own any AT characters. She only owns Silvia and herself only.

Me: MY CHICKEN TALKED AGAIN! *jumps on Finn*

Finn: Get off! *pushes me off*

Me: Ow! Okay... that was weird. Now we got some cool truths and dares from agarfinkel! First the truths! This one is for Jake. What is Tier 15 and how and when did you get Lady Rainicorn pregnant?

Jake: Whoa! That's way too personal!

Me: YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THEM! NOW ANSWER IT YOU IDIOT!

Jake: Fine. Tier 15 is when you have a special moment with a girl or boy. One where you lose your virginity. Also, there were candles around us and the mood was right so we did Tier 15 months before she got pregnant. It was a perfect moment.

Everyone: 0_0

Me: I think I am horrified for the rest of my life. Next truth! This is for everyone except Finn. Have you ever broken a royal promise?

Marcy: Yes.

Marshall: Yeah, like twice.

Silvia: No.

Jake: No.

PB: No.

PG: Yes.

Cake: No.

Fionna: Yes, about 5 times.

Me: Wow. That's alot of yeses. Especially you Fionna. You broke 5 royal promises?

Fionna: Yeah, but some of them were from Cake.

Cake: That was harsh Fi.

Me: Okay... Now this one is for LSP! Be right back. *kidnaps LSP* There. Now, LSP, why do you sound like a boy?

LSP: I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A BOY!

Me: *holds a knife towards LSP* ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!

LSP: OK! OK! My voice sounds like a boy because I had a voice transplant.

Everyone laughs

LSP: IT IS NOT FUNNY!

Me: To us it is! Now for my favorite part of this show... the dares!

Everyone: BOO!

Me: Oh don't act like you don't like them. Now, Finn play card wars with Jake, but this time win.

Finn: Sure.

~10 minutes later

Jake: AW MAN!

Me: We all know he would win anyways. Now, Bubblegum! Put a ghost chili pepper in Lemongrab's food.

PB: *sighs and nods and leaves with the ghost pepper*

Me: Good thing I have cameras that follow you guys so we can see if she's doing the dare.

Fionna: You stalk us!

Me: So?! Let's just see if she did it. *turns on the TV*

*PB puts the ghost chili pepper in Lemongrab's sandwich*

Lemongrab: *eats the sandwich and yells* AH! THIS.. *huffs* IS *huffs* UNACEPTABLE! *runs to get water*

PB: *comes back and sits in her spot whiling laughing*

Everyone: *cracking up*

Me: That was so funny! Now for the last dare of the night! Everyone must watch the video "Finn the dancing baby"!

Finn: This doesn't sound good.

Me: *turns on the video on the TV* Don't complain.

Everyone: *watches video*

~video ends

Everyone ends up laughing

Finn: That was not funny.

Me: It was to us! That's all we have today! Hope you can us some more truths and dares!

The chicken: Goodbye!

Me: AWW! MY CHICKEN TALKED AGAIN! *jumps on Finn again*

Finn: OH MAN!

Marshall: *turns off the camera*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back to the AT Truth or Dare Show! Today I have a co-host! It's Crystal!

Crystal: *comes in* Hi!

Me: I'm glad you guys reviewed! Time to start the fun!

Marshall: This is not fun!

Me: Shut up! Now Crystal will say her truths and dares!

Crystal: Thanks! First, Fionna do you like Marshall? Second, Finn do you ever wish to do Tier 15 with FP?

Fionna: If mean like a friend yes. More than a friend no.

Me: Wow... Ok! Finn your truth!

Finn: I don't want to answer it..

Crystal: You have to! That's the rules!

Finn: That Julia made up!

Me: That's because it's mah show! Now answer it ya butt!

Finn: Fine! Yes, sometimes I wish that. *blushes*

Me: Yes! FLINN!

Crystal: Julia calm down. *sprays Julia*

Me: *wet* I'm calm...

Crystal: Now for the dares. Marshall kiss me. Marcy kiss Finn. Finn, punch Fionna in the face. Fionna tell PG that you love him! Finally FP burn PB. *smiles*

Marshall: I'm not going to kiss you!

Me: *goes up to Silvia* Do it. You know what will happen.

Marshall: *sighs and kisses Crystal* There done.

Crystal: Marcy, your turn to kiss Finn.

Marcy: Oh man.. *blushes*

Me: Just do it! Woman!

The chicken: *appears next to me and whispers something*

Me: Yes.. Yes. Ok. Marcy we have your axe base in the other room. Do the dare or it will be in the fire pit of despare.

Marcy: Fine. *kisses Finn for 1 minute*

Me: *grabs Marcy and stops them kissing* Wow. You must've loved that.

Marcy: *blushes brightly*

Me: Finn do your dare while me and Crystal hide behind that brick wall!

Crystal: What brick wall?

Me: *makes a brick wall in 3 seconds* This brick wall.

Me and Crystal stand behind the brick wall.

Finn: *punchs Fi*

Fionna: *starts to punch him back*

Me: Good thing we got the wall. Fionna! Do your dare now before I go psyhco crazy on you!

Fionna: *blushes and goes to PG* Gumball, I.. I love you.

PG: *blushes bright pink*

Me: Now FP has to burn PB! Nice dare!

Crystal: I like it too! Do it!

FP: Sorry Bubblegum. *burns PB*

PB: *starts to melt a bit*

Me: HOLY MOLY! Now one from Vicky! Her dare is for Fionna to makeout with Marshall!

Fionna: Fine let's get this over with! *makes out with Marshall*

Crystal: That was unexpected.

Me: That's what I was going to say! Now since Finn and Marcy already did it time for her truths! Did you guys like it even you too Fi and Marshall.

Fionna: Sorta.

Marshall: With Fi. Kinda too.

Marcy: I liked it...

Finn: Kinda.

Me: Welp! That's all the truths and dares I could take today!

Crystal: This was so fun!

Me: Yep! You might have a surprise coming!

The chicken: Julia does not own AT or Crystal. She only owns Silvia and herself. Crystal owns herself.

Me: Mah chicken talked again! *jumps on Crystal*

Crystal: *with me and turns off the camera*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**New format! Yep I was told to do this. I don't want to get in trouble so.. let's just get this started!**

I walked onto the stage and said, "Hey guys welcome back AT Truth or Dare show! Time for the tort.. I mean fun!"

I say, "Welp! Guess who's back!" Crystal comes next to me and said, "Hello people!"

"Not her again! Get us out of here!" everyone yelled. I slapped all of them after they screamed that.

"NO WAY! We aren't finished. Now time for the truths! Crystal." I said.

Crystal picked up a card and said, "Ok, first truth is from ATgirl! Marshall, If you could wish for anything in the world what would it be?"

Marshall thought for a moment and answered, "I would wish for Simone to stop being crazy." I smiled and yelled, "Ya better. She's nuts! More nuts then me!" As I said while I sharpened my kitchen tools.

Everyone started as I said, "Crystal say the next truth please." Crystal nodded and said, "Silvia, tell us your deepest most horrifying secret!" "OH! I LIKE THIS ONE! SPILL IT GIRL!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at Silvia while she blushed and replied, "It's that I did Tier 15 with Marshall a few days ago..." We just stared at Marshall and Silvia while Crystal barfed for 10 seconds.

I looked at them with a horrified look as Jake pounched on Marshall yelling, "YOU TOOK HER VIRGINITY!" Jake ended up making Marshall have scratchs on his shirt and his body, but he'll heal. Crystal got up and said, "Ok the last truth is for Fionna. Fionna, do you visit Flame Prince at night?"

Fionna blushed at the question and answered, "Yes, but only to hang. Cake's asleep while we adventure." Cake gave Fi and Flame Prince the "I can't believe you look."

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "Well it's time for everyone's favorite time of the show!" I paused and then yelled, "THE DARES!"

Crystal said, "I read the dares and they are funny!" I said, "I know!" I grab a card out of my pocket and said, "The first dare is for Cake. Cake, eat this skunk cake!" A skunk cake randomly popped out of nowhere and hit me. "OWWW!" I yelled.

Crystal helped me up as Cake said, "No way I am eating that nasty skunk cake!" I glared at Cake and I said, "Crystal bring me mah chainsaw." Cake's eyes widened and yelled, "OKAY! I'LL EAT THE CAKE!"

Everyone watched as Cake turned green after eating the skunk Cake. Cake barfed on the floor and Crystal said, "Man Julia, you need to get a clean up crew." I nodded and I snapped my fingers. Storm came out and cleaned up the mess while Marshall laughed at him.

Storm glared at him and I said, "You boys better not get into a fight." Crystal said, "I thought you like fighting?" I answered, "Oh I do, I was going to tell them to fight after mah taco is ready." I grabbed my taco and said, "The next dare is for... Finn! Finn, dance gangnam style in Fionna's clothes."

Finn sighed and went into a different room to change. After a minute Finn came back in Fionna's skirt, shirt, shoes, socks, and hat. I smiled and said, "Good thing I took those from Fionna." Fionna gave me a look which made me go behind Crystal.

Finn started to dance gangnam style and after he finished everyone burst into laughter. Crystal yelled, "HA HA! MY RIBS HURT!" I yelled, "I THINK I'M LAUGHING MAH BUTT OFF!" Finn changed back to normal as I said, "The next dare is for Marshall. Dye your hair pink and blonde."

Marshall looked in horror as Crystal took out the hair dyes.

~1 hour later

Marshall came out with pink and blonde hair. PG said, "Nice hair. I think you should keep it that way." He burst out laughing making all of us laugh. I was still laughing while Crystal said, "I'm lazy so the next dares are Jake swim in a pool full of vanilla and chocolate pudding and Finn do Tier 15 with FP." (I chose FP!)

I made a pool of chocolate in 2 minutes. Jake said, "I think I'll get suck in there..." Crystal said, "Yeah, but hurry. Julia likes her pudding." I said, "Yep, NOW HURRY UP SO I CAN EAT IT!" Jake jumped in and did two laps in the pool full of pudding as he did that I ate some of it. Crystal grabbed me and said, "Bad Julia." She sprayed me again.

I groaned as I grabbed a towel as Jake got out of the pool. I said, "Finn, time for your dare." Finn and FP blushed really brightly and Crystal said, "If you don't want to be seen in public go in the passion room." I grabbed them and pushed Finn and FP in the room.

I turned on the cameras in the room and we saw them actually enjoying it. Finn said, "You had enough?" FP said, "No." They kissed passionitly as I turned off the TV. I looked at Crystal and I said, "I think I will be awake for a week." Crystal said, "Me too."

Marshall said, "Wow. Just ok..." Fionna said, "I am just horrified." Everyone nodded and I said, "Welp that's our show! Silvia go get our couple and tell them to stop." Silvia said, "Sure..." As she went and did that Storm found Marshall and they started fighting. Crystal and I just watched as I ate my taco. Marceline went and turned off the camera.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! So you have to send me dares by PM! Yeah, so start doing that please. That's all. Do it.. Do it now please! *chicken appears and says* Also no people dying. My owner is afraid of any of the AT characters dying. *my eyes widen as I hide behind a rock and I say* That's all! Thanks!

~Fionna158


End file.
